Préfet-en-Chef (Head Boy)
by Naten
Summary: Avez vous déjà imaginé la réaction des Maraudeurs à la nomination de James au titre de Préfet-en-Chef? Humour, traduction de la fic Head Boy de xMagicalMystery. Vous pouvez la trouver en version originale (anglais) içi : /s/7396876/1/Head-Boy


«Je suis Préfet-en-chef», annonce James alors qu'il pose sa lettre et sort le petit badge de son enveloppe. Son expression est un de ces mélanges d'horreur et de surprise.

Sirius renifle. «Ouais, et je suis vraiment sorti avec la nana de Serpentard qui a un triple menton. Foutues rumeurs...»

«Non vraiment. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef. Regarde.» James brandit l'insigne étincelant comme preuve de ses dires. Les visages de ses amis, réunis dans sa chambre comme tous les ans pour ouvrir leurs lettres de Poudlard, reflètent son expression choquée. Sirius le fixe étrangement.* Remus le fixe étrangement. Peter le fixe étrangement. Et soudain il se mettent tous à rire. James se renfrogne à l'intention de ses compagnons. «Super soutien, les mecs, un grand merci. Saloperie.» murmure-t-il.

«Et bien… tu dois admettre, Cornedrue que c'est un peu… euh… inattendu», avance Remus.

«Inattendu? Non. C'est inconcevable! _Bon sang de…!_» Sirius grogne, regardant le badge avec mépris. «Range ça! Je peux pas le regrder plus longtemps!» dit-il d'un ton dramatique, se laissant tomber à nouveau sur le lit de James. «Notre réputation! Souillée! Morte ! Enterrée ! _Crucifiée !_» James roule des yeux, fourre à nouveau l'insigne révoltant dans son enveloppe et le jette sur son bureau.

«Comment? POURQUOI?» James grogne en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en en cognant la table de sa tête, d'une façon très dramatique, interrompant la tirade de Sirius. «Je ne suis pas fait pour être Préfet-en-Chef ! Je ne peux pas faire respecter les règles que j'ai enfreint pendant des années ! Je suis James Potter, l'_extraordinaire* _briseur de règles, LE fauteur de troubles de Poudlard, l'habitué des retenues. Pas le Préfet-en-Chef!» Les trois autres Maraudeurs échangent des regards, des ombres de sourires narquois sur les lèvres que James ne remarque pas.

«Peut-être qu'il était saoul,» suggère Peter avec beaucoup de sérieux.

«Peut-être qu'il est tombé et qu'il s'est cogné la tête,» propose Remus.

Sirius s'assied, intéressé. «Peut-être qu'il a été possédé par des djinns,» dit-il en haussant bizarrement ses sourcils.

Remus acquiesce. «Peut-être qu'il est un djinn.»

«Qu'est-ce-qu'un djinn?» demande Peter. Personne ne lui répond.

«Peut-être qu'il a répondu à l'appel de son troisième oeil» suggère Sirius.

«Et que son troisième oeil était cassé.» ajoute Remus.

«Peut-être qu'il a mangé un peu de ce gâteau au chocolat qu'on trouve dans la boutique de Madame Piedoddu, il est dégoutant.» propose Peter.

Sirius hausse un sourcil. «Qu'est-ce-que, par tous les enfers, tu faisais chez Madame Piedoddu?»

«Peut-être que la vendeuse de chez Madame Piedoddu l'a forcé magiquement à te faire Préfet-en-Chef. Tout le monde sait qu'elle te trouve craquant.» dit Remus.

«C'est dégueulasse.» marmonne James, la tête toujours collée à son bureau. «En plus, si elle m'appréciait, elle ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Foutue stupide romantique.»

«Je pense que l'été était tellement abominablement ennuyeux sans nos incroyables tours pour apporter un peu de joie et de lumière dans sa triste et misérable vie, qu'il s'est juste assis quelque part et a évoqué ses souvenirs et qu'à court d'amour et de nostalgie, il a décidé de te nommer Préfet-en-Chef.» clame Sirius

«Peut-être que Sir Nick l'a possédé. Il a un faible pour toi.» dit Remus.

«Peut-être qu"il a appris pour cette fois l'année dernière, quand tu as tutoré un première année en Métamorphose pendant des semaines» propose Peter.

«NON! Comment? C'était top secret! Ma réputation-»

«-Vient juste d'être détruite de manière permanente et définitive, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer là-dessus maintenant.» interromps Remus

«Peut-être qu'il pense que ça te calmera, espèce de bête sauvage», insinue Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Remus rit. «Coquin.»

«Ouais, c'est ce à quoi je faisais référence…»

«_Patmol…_»

«Désolé, Cornedrue» grimace Sirius, l'air pas désolé du tout.

«Peut-être qu'il veut juste que toi et Patmol ayez votre propre chambre personelle pour m mon salut et celui de Queudver.»

«Lunard, espèce de crétin. C'est dégoutant.»

«Peut-être que Dumbledore est un alien !» s'exclame Peter, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

«Quel rapport ça a avec quoique que ce soit?» demande James, se tournant vers le plus petit de ses amis.

«Peut-être que tu es un alien aussi, et que le dirigeant de votre planète d'origine a menacé d'envahir la Terre si Dumbledore ne te donnait pas la place.» explique Peter.

«Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il est comme… un prince? Ou un roi? James Potter, roi des aliens!» s'exclame Sirius en levant les bras en l'air.

«Je pense que je le saurais si j'étais un alien»

Sirius réfléchit pendant une minute avant que son visage ne s'éclaire à nouveau. «Et bien, peut-être que tu as été envoyé ici-bas pour vivre comme un humain, pour qu'ils puissent en apprendre plus sur notre race. Je parie que tu as une puce dans ton cerveau et peut-être des caméras construites dans tes yeux et tout ça !»

«Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'être un alien?»

«Tout ça fait partie du plan!»

«Mais quel espèce de rapport tordu avec le fait d'être Préfet-en-Chef?» interroge James, ennuyé. Ses amis n'ont pas de réponse et restent silencieux et contemplatifs.

«Peut-être que cette cousine vélane que tu as l'a séduit pour qu'il le fasse.» suggère Remus.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillent d'horreur. «Pourquoi est-ce-que tu tiens vraiment à ruiner ma vision de ma famille entière?»

«C'est scandaleux, Lunard. Vélane ou pas, cette fille ne pourrait rien faire de provocant même si sa vie en dépendait.» rejette Sirius.

«En plus, est-ce que Dumbledore n'a pas sept mille ans et des brouettes? Je l'ai lu dans le Daily Prophet» ajoute Peter.

«Sept mille? C'est un peu beaucoup» remarque Sirius.

«Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire.» Ajoute James.

«Peut-être que son âge avancé a fini par le rattraper» dit Remus sagement. «Le bon sens disparaît avec l'âge, tu sais.»

«Donc, quand nous aurons tous sept mille ans comme Dumbledore, comment sera Sirius? Il agit déjà comme s'il avait cinq ans. Il agira probablemment comme s'il avait moins sept mille et cinq ans.» Dit James. Sirius renifle de mépris.

«Est-ce que ça veut dire, il y a sept mille cinq ans? C'était pas l'âge des zombies?» Demande Peter.

«Quoi?»

«Tu sais, ces choses qui étaient emballées dans du papier toilette? Je pense que c'étaient les Grecs Anciens...»

«Tu veux dire les momies? C'étaient les Égyptiens, Pete,» soupire Remus.

«Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au sujet de base s'il vous plaît?» demande Sirius

«Oh, ok. Peut-être que Dumbledore est un zombie!» dit Peter

«Ca a du sens, il a sept mille ans.»

«Ou peut-être qu'il est une momie.» ajoute Sirius

«Est-ce que ce ne sont pas des mythes moldus? Les momies et les zombies ça n'existe même pas. Dumbledore est un sorcier. Et les zombies et les momies sont censés être morts, non?»

Peter glapit, réalisant soudain «Peut-être que Dumbledore est revenu d'entre les morts et a oublié que tu serais un pur déchet comme Préfet-en-Chef!»

«Les gars, vous aidez pas!» soupire James, irrité.

«Okay, attends.» dit Sirius, les sourcils rassemblés en un effort de concentration «Pourquoi exactement est-ce que Dumbledore revenant d'entre les morts ferait ça? Comment et pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore reviendrait d'entre les morts, pour commencer?»

«C'est probablement un zombie ou quelque chose du genre qui l'a tué pendant une de ses «missions Dumbledore top secrètes» mais, évidemment, Dumbledore est un sorcier zombie et a pu revenir.» informe Peter.

Remus hausse les sourcils «Et ça a un rapport avec la nomination de James parce que...?»

«Peut-être que la réunion de sélection était juste après et que comme il était secoué, il a proposé James. En tant que Directeur de Poudlard, personne n'a dû vouloir le contredire.»

«Sirius, tu es un idiot.» dit James.

«Au moins, je ne suis pas Préfet-en-Chef !»

«C'est en fait considéré comme une bonne chose, tu sais? Ces pauvres gars qui se sont cassé le cul pendant des mois à essayer d'obtenir l'insigne sont probablement en pleine dépression.» interromps Remus.

«Beau boulot, Cornedrue. Tu es la raison pour laquelle la moitié des mecs de notre année sont en train d'envisager le suicide. Je suis prêt à parier que le pauvre Amos Diggory a essayé de se noyer dans des eaux usées ou un truc du genre. Il vont tous sombrer dans la cleptomanie, dans une futile tentative de remplir le vide que l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef aurait comblé. Tu es fier de toi?» gronde Sirius avec humour

«Et bien... quand tu le présentes comme ça...» Les pupilles de James se mettent à briller. Remus roule des yeux. «Lily est sortie avec Diggory l'an dernier, non? Ha! Et j'ai été nommé Préfet-en-Chef et pas lui.»

«Attends une minute, Cornedrue. En parlant d'Evans. Je parie que c'est elle la Préfète-en-Chef! Je veux dire, qui d'autre?» sourit Sirius.

«Peut-être que Dumbledore est aussi amoureux de Lily!» suggère Peter. Les trois autres le fixent avec différents degrés de dégoût affichés sur le visage.

«Faut te faire soigner Queudver. Ils ont des places à Ste Mangouste, tu sais?» dit James la voix rauque et un tic étrange agitant ses yeux.

«L'explication la plus logique est que Dumbledore sait que James est pathétiquement obsédé par Lily et qu'il sait comme tout le château -sauf James et Lily- qu'elle est tout autant pathétiquement obsédée par James et qu'il espère que travailler ensemble leur fera entendre raison et préservera le peu de santé mentale et d'audition des autres élèves et des membres du personnel, l'essentiel ayant été tragiquement perdu au cours des six dernières années, résultat de leurs disputes constantes, incroyablemment ennuyeuses et habituellement sans intérêt.» explique Sirius en roulant des yeux. Malheureusement, l'effet exaspéré de se longue tirade est ruiné après la profonde inspiration qu'il doit prendre après son discours. Tous le fixent, à nouveau silencieux.

«Peut-être qu'il pense que ce sera drôle de les voir travailler ensemble.» dit Remus après un moment.

«Peut-être qu'il a toujours une dent contre Evans pour cette fois en deuxième année où elle a renversé du chocolat chaud sur cette robe de soirée violette dont il était si fier.» suggère Sirius.

«Peut-être qu'il a été menacé par des hommes de la Mafia Russe. Ton père a des contacts avec eux, non, James?» demande Peter.

«Non, mon père n'a pas de contacts avec la Mafia Russe.» soupire James, fatigué.

«Et la Mafia Sorcière?»

«Il n'existe pas de Mafia Sorcière»

«Comment tu le sais?»

«Tous ceux qui sont pour ignorer Queudver disent moi. Moi!»

«Moi!»

«Moi!»

«Eh, c'est pas juste! J'ai de bonnes raisons. Par exemple: Et si Dumbledore était secrètement le parrain de James et que c'était sa manière de s'assurer qu'il réussisse son année d'ASPICS?»

«Peut-être que le véritable parrain de James l'a fait chanter.» suggère Sirius.

«Peut-être que le parrain de James travaille à la création de la Mafia Sorcière et que ceci est un point subtil mais essentiel de sa stratégie géniale.»

«Et voilà, tu recommences encore à ruiner ma vision de ma famille et de ceux que j'aime. Merci beaucoup Lunard.»

«Peut-être que ton père essaye de créer la Mafia Sor-»

«Arrête, Sirius.»

«D'accord. Peut-être qu'il t'a vu changer Amos Diggory en vache et qu'il a pensé que quelqu'un d'aussi doué ferait un bon Préfet-en-Chef.»

«Il l'aurait renvoyé, pas récompensé.»

«Tu considères ça comme une récompense?»

«Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore gâcherait le poste juste pour punir James» rationalisa Remus.

«Mais tu penses qu'il est un Djinn?» avance James, narquois.

«Mais c'est quoi un Djinn?» demande Peter, ignoré une nouvelle fois.

Remus roule des yeux à l'attention de Queudver, continuant leur liste. «Peut-être que ça fait partie d'un quelconque rituel vaudou.»

Sirius, allongé sur le dos sur le lit de James joue avec une petite balle qu'il lance dans les airs. «Peut-être qu'il a été converti de force à un culte étrange en Libye.» dit-il.

«Dumbledore est allé en Libye?»

«On ne sait jamais.»

«Je parie que la Mafia Libyenne est derrière tout ça.»

«Tais-toi ou je te file à bouffer aux Djinns, Peter.»

«C'est quoi un Djinn?»

Ignorant à nouveau Peter, Remus suggère: «Peut-être qu'il a mangé une pomme empoisonnée comme dans le conte de fées moldu.»

«Mais Dumbledore n'est pas une princesse» objecte Pete, s'attirant les regards narquois de ses camarades pour son commentaire évident.

«Peut-être que Dumbledore est une princesse et qu'il a fait de toi son prince.» Sirius rit à sa propre idée.

«Peut-être qu'il a été attaqué par un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés et qu'il a perdu la mémoire.» continue Remus.

«Peut-être que la Mafia Hippogriffe-»

«QUEUDVER.»

«Désolé!»

«Peut-être que ça fait partie d'une expérience scientifique.»

«Peut-être qu'il ne te supporte plus et que le dortoir de Préfet-en-Chef est habité par un dragon mangeur de James Potter.»

«Peut-être que ta mère lui a offert un approvisionnement à vis de sa tarte aux pommes en échange de ta promotion.»

«Peut-être qu'il espère secrètement que Serpentard gagne la coupe et qu'il pense que ça te distraira de tes devoirs de Capitaine.»

«NON!»

«Regarde ce que tu as fait, Peter, il est aussi rouge que s'il avait été piqué par un essaim d'abeilles» *

«Peut-être que la ruche de Botanique s'est cassée et que le venin d'abeilles lui a retourné la tête.»

«Peut-être que le Professeur Chourave t'a recommandé. Elle te trouve brillant.»

«Peut-être qu'il a mangé un chou de Bruxelles avarié.»

Peut-être que ton parrain ou la Mafia l'a nourri de force de Choux de Bruxelles jusqu'à ce qu'il te nomme Préfet-en-Chef»

«Je croyais que mon parrain était en train de créer la Mafia.»

«Donc c'est vrai !»

«Peut-être qu'il est secrètement le Père Noël.»

«C'est qui le Père Noël?

«C'est un gros bonhomme avec une barbe qui s'introduit dans les maisons moldues la nuit et mange leur lait et leur cookies!»

«Dumbledore n'est pas gros.»

«Mais il a la super-barbe. Et je parie que se glisser dans les cheminées fait perdre beaucoup de poids.»

«Et ça fait de moi le Préfet-en-Chef parce que...?»

«Peut-être qu'il s'est cogné la tête en sautant dans la cheminée de quelqu'un.»

«Peut-être qu'il est le gars de ces livres avec l'Anneau, tu sais, Gandalf.»

«Et Gandalf veut te donner aux orcs. Et tout ça fait partie de son plan.»

«Gandalf est le gentil, hein. Dumbledore est probablement le grand méchant qui veut l'anneau.»

«Tu as un anneau magique surpuissant, James?»

«Non.»

«Peut-être qu'il est à la recherche d'autre chose que tu possèdes. Ta cape te rend invisible aussi, peut-être que c'est ça qu'il veut !»

«Dumbledore n'est pas méchant, Sirius.»

«Peut-être que Dumbledore crée la Mafia Sorcière!»

«Ou la Mafia des Djinns.»

«MAIS C'EST QUOI UN BON SANG DE DJINN?»

«Peut-être qu'il-»

«Ca va, les gars. Je pense que je vais juste aller montrer l'insigne à mes parents.» marmonne James en se levant.

«Ou, tu sais», dit Sirius en se redressant hâtivement et en captant le regard de James alors qu'il est sur le point de quitter la pièce. Ses yeux brillent avec cette lueur de sincérité que seul James sait reconnaître. «Peut-être que tu le mérites.»


End file.
